plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacobkrin2's Ideas
These are all my ideas and I will edit this page whenever I feel like it and please do not edit it unless you are me. (Jacobkrin2) P.S These ideas are for a PvZ game I just thought of called Plants vs Zombies: Zombie Terror! Plants *Bulletshooter: Similar to a Peashooter but with X3 damage and it costs 120 Sun and the recharge is fast *Memory-Sapling: If the Zombies get to your house it will instantly put you back to when it was placed and it won't be there and it costs 750 Sun and the recharge is very slow *Snow-repeater: Same as a Snow-pea but fires two snow peas instead of one at a time and it costs 350 Sun and the recharge is fast *Brain-flower: Shoots a brain when tapped or clicked for 350 Sun and costs 500 Sun and the recharge is slow for the plant and the brain and it also puts all zombies in a lane away so you won't see it again *Powerblaster: Makes every plant on screen have a Plant Food boost every 5 minutes (the boost makes them shoot X5 faster and makes them do X10 damage for 5 seconds) and the cost is 1000 Sun and the recharge is very slow *Gargantuar-Sunflower: Is the same size as a Sunflower and looks the same as one but whenever a zombie is two tiles away from it no matter what zombie it is (except from bosses which take three hits) it instantly kills it and it costs 900 Sun and the recharge is super slow and gives Sun like a Sunflower *Peanut-a-pult: Does the same stuff as a Peashooter except that it flings the weapon and it costs the same as a Peashooter and the recharge is fast *Water Plant Pot: Let's you plant one aquatic plant on it so it can be used on land and it costs 25 Sun and the recharge is fast *Sleepy Coffee Bean: Wakes up all mushrooms on the screen but puts every other plant to sleep for one minute and it costs 150 Sun and the recharge is slow Zombies *S.W.A.T Zombie: Smashes plants instead of eating them and has X3 the health of a normal Zombie *Memory Taker Zombie: Tries to take a Memory-Sapling away from you which takes five seconds to do *Conehead-Yeti Zombie Has double the strength as a normal Yeti *Insane Zombie: Wears a frying pan which gives him X4 strength and always drops some special item which Crazy Dave sometimes wants and always appears as the last zombie of the last wave on the last level on some worlds *Power Taker Zombie: Gets double speed and strength when a Powerblaster gives other plants more power *Super Giga Gargantuar: In two levels on some worlds he comes for your brains and takes two hits from a Gargantuar-Sunflower *Monkey Zombie: He usually eats peanuts 25% of the time so you should use good plants to stop him from eating your Peanut-a-pults *Zombie Bobsleigh Swimming Team: Same as it's land counterpart except in water and icy water *Mushroom Lover Zombie: He avoids eating your normal plants and only eats your mushrooms Bosses *Deadly Gunner Zombie: He has 100 Health and shoots a random plant every minute and he has a shield which has 25 health *Dr. Zomboss' Memory Eraser: It has 75 Health and Dr. Zomboss has 75 Health and when he attacks a plant it confuses it making it attack other plants for 10 seconds and his machine and him can destroy a Memory-Sapling in 30 seconds *Yeti Army It is an army of 15 normal Yeti Zombies and 15 Conehead-Yeti Zombies *Insanity Machine: It has 200 Health and makes a plant insane every two minutes which makes that plant scare another plant for 5 seconds and then the insane plant and the scared plant go back to normal *Past Zombie Army: Makes Zombies from Ancient Egypt, The Pirate Seas and The Wild West come and invade until they are all killed *Super Gargantuar Prime: Has 600 Health and sends Gargantuars after your brains *Peanut Allergy Zombie: Throws Peanuts at a lane of plants at one time and has 275 Health *Zombie Bobsleigh Scouts: There are five of them with each having 100 Health *Dr. Zomboss' Brain Takinator Has 2500 Health and uses his machine from the first game and uses brains which do a lot of damage to attack you Worlds *Army Zone (Day): Crazy Dave Sequence: Where are we?! Let's look at this note I found to see! The note says "To captur ur brainz we put u in a armee cell, we hope u enjoy." To escape we'll bang my frying pan on this crack! Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!!! (Level 1-1 then starts with the option of using a Peashooter, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Wall-Nut, Cabbage-pult and Bloomerang.) *Unlockable Plants: Chomper, Bonk Choy, Bulletshooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Cherry Bomb and Gatling Pea *Zombies: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie and S.W.A.T Zombie *Level 1-5 Note: If you find or read this note make sure to use a lot of bullets because you can get a top secret plant off of those zombies. *Level 1-10 Note: We will start werld war three if u do not give up ur brainz by night time, but fer now we will get u with r selves and r Dedly Gunar Zombie. *War Zone (Night): Crazy Dave Sequence: It's harder to get sun at night so have a special plant. (Crazy Dave gives the player a Sun-shroom seed pack) I also heard that Dr. Boss guy is somewhere here. Be careful or else you could get to lose your brain and nobody wants that to happen to them. *Unlockable Plants: Puff-Shroom, Grave Buster, Fume-shroom, Memory-Sapling, Kernel-pult, Starfruit and Split-pea *Zombies: Zombie, Football Zombie, Flag Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Yeti Zombie, Memory Taker Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie and S.W.A.T Zombie *Level 2-5 Note: The Zombie leader said that he would send a bunch of Zombies after a guy called Crazy Dave and a random guy and I heard their weakness here is to put fake brains on an Army place so they would go to them and eat them. *Level 2-10 Note: Please hand over your brains to me and my Zombies or I will have to take actions in stealing your brains and also your memories myself. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. *Hallway: Crazy Dave Sequence: I see a bunch of cracks in here and a bunch of Zombies at this window so can I get you to buy a frying pan for $1000000? Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!!! *Unlockable Plants: Threepeater, Snow-repeater, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Tall-nut, Coffee Bean and Gloom-shroom *Zombies: Zombie, Flag Zombie, S.W.A.T Zombie, Football Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Imp, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie and Conehead Yeti Zombie *Level 3-5 Note: Son, please do not let a man named Crazy Bob or something in here, same with the Zombies but to stop them use only Gloom-shrooms, Melon-pults and Tall-nuts to stop them. P.S The Zombies are giant so whack them a few times first. *Level 3-10 Note: Hello, this is ur muther and please let me see u in your room ungarded so I can get sum food from u *The Moon: Crazy Dave Sequence: You see it was a good idea to go to the Moon to get away from the Zombies! Oh wait, I think I see a Zombie rocket! Well we'd better prepare because if we survive, we will go to my house and defend my stuff. Also there is nearly no gravity so swimming Zombies will be here. *Unlockable Plants: Brain-flower, Flower Pot, Torchwood, Power Lily, Twin-sunflower, Laser Bean and Infi-nut *Zombies: Zombie, Ducky Tuber Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Insane Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Football Zombie and Zombie Bobsleigh Team *Level 4-5 Note: There is gravity here now so any Zombies that swim won't be here but because of that, there is a Gargantuar with an Imp so, good luck! Make sure to break vases to get the Zombies though and when you kill all the Zombies from vases the Gargantuar with the Imp will come. *Level 4-10 Note: U think we will giv up? Nevr! U also think aftr this huge battl we will use r last defences? No! So gud bye *Crazy Dave's Front Yard: Crazy Dave Sequence: This is just like the first time you fought the Zombies. But I'm not going to fight at night so it's only daytime fighting. Where was the first Zombie made?! If we knew we could stop the Zombies! *Unlockable Plants: Powerblaster, Squash, Pea Pod, Tile Turnip, Blover, Spikeweed and Spikerock *Zombies: Conehead Zombie, Flag Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Giga-Gargantuar and Power Taker Zombie *Level 5-5 Note: Let's go Wall-nut Bowling! Sincerely, Crazy Dave. *Level 5-10 Note: Dis is just lik old times, when we just always lost becus of stoopid plants *Crazy Dave's Pool: Crazy Dave Sequence: Let's go swimming! What? With Zombies? Ok then! Oh and there are only two plants here. *Plants: Lily Pad and Gargantuar-Sunflower *Zombies: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Ducky Tuber Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsleigh Team, Buckethead Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Newspaper Zombie and Super Giga-Gargantuar *Level 6-5 Note: Please match symbols... To save me fro... BRAINZZZZZ!!!!! *Level 6-10 Note: Hello I am Imp, I have come with my master Gargantuar for ur brains *Crazy Dave's Roof: Crazy Dave Sequence: There will be no more Zombies here after their roof leader is gone! So let's start stopping them! *Plants: Peanut-a-pult and Cob Cannon *Zombies: Gargantuar, Imp, Flag Zombie, Football Zombie, Deadly Gunner Zombie and Monkey Zombie *Level 7-5 Note: Please don't smash us all we want is brainz because they r amazing *Level 7-10 Note: Can we have some food? How does brainz and peanutz sound? *Swimming Pool: Crazy Dave Sequence: Let's swim to somewhere safe! What? There are Zombies here?! Oh no! We should attack them then! *Plants: Water Plant Pot, Cactus and Cattail *Zombies: Flag Zombie, Imp, Gargantuar, Football, Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Giga-Gargantuar and Zombie Bobsleigh Swimming Team *Level 8-5 Note: Let's try every minigame plus a new one! It's called Beghould! *Level 8-10 Note: We'll meet u in 2008 or 2009 after this if we don't get ur brainz *2008/2009: Crazy Dave Sequence: When did swimming pools get time portals? But anyway we're at your house in the past and we should spend only three days here to not change time. And they'll be no new plants or Zombies because we don't want to change or maybe destroy time! Except from this here take it! Oh and there is a new Zombie! (Crazy Dave gives you a Sleepy Coffee Bean seed packet) *Zombies: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer Zombie, Ducky Tuber Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsleigh Team, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Jack in the box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Yeti Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp and Mushroom Lover Zombie *World 9-5 Note: Smash lots of Zombies and match symbols at the same time to win access to more Zombies! *World 9-10 Note: Dear Homeowner, I am forced to take action to use a big robot to get your brains and I will alter time no matter what happens to everyone, so me and my Zombies can have some food! *2nd Crazy Dave Sequence: Uh oh, what has he altered! Well get in this giant Wall-nut I made and press the button to set it off! (You start driving a Wall-nut to get to put time back to normal) You saved time! For that you can buy everything I have for free or how much you want to pay! Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!!! Here have this tablet machine thing! (Crazy Dave gives you the tablet) Use it to travel to any place and time we've been to! I even recorded replays of every Zombie fight we did! Along with all my speeches! Oh and to turn it on you have to watch the credits by pressing the "roll credits" button on the back of it! (You press the button and the credits come on) Thank you for saving everything! But now I'm going to go to the past with my taco and use the hot sauce someone found to eat it and then I'll want to go to the past to eat it again. So bye! Minigames *I, Boss Zombie: Same as PvZ I, Zombie but instead you play as a Boss and you have to destroy some tough plants then get some brains *Tall and Infi-Nut Bowling: You use Infi-Nuts to create Tall-Nuts to battle tough Zombies like Gargantuar *2008/2009 Adventure: In this mode you have to play PvZ 1, but with any plant that's new or old like the Bulletshooter *Army Training: Makes you go and fight S.W.A.T and Deadly Gunner Zombies with only Gatling Peas and Bulletshooters and Tall-Nuts *Boss Mode: Makes you fight every Boss in an Elevator DLC *Maps: Elevator: Uses the same Elevator from Boss Mode but with Electric Wires and Opened Water Bottles that Zombies can spill and the only way to get Sun is with a new plant and when the Elevator doors open Zombie Lab: Introduces Teleporting which let's you teleport to another map you have for five minutes after putting a Memory-Sapling upgrade on a Memory-Sapling and there are new Zombies to kill Player's Bedroom: There is a light switch which Zombies can turn off so you will have to use a Plantern to light up the room *Plants: Teleporting Sunflower, Zombie Cannon, Smart-Sapling, Gatling-repeater, Grave Grabber, Plantern, Jalapeño, Ice-Shroom and Doom-shroom *Zombies: Infected Human, Bored Zombie, Awesome Zombie, Electrician Zombie, Professor Zombie, Zombie Maker, Zombie Lover and Button Presser Zombie